On The Line
by Mahrocks236
Summary: Maja's plans are set into motion, and the only ones that can stop her are Finn, Jake, and... Ken? Watch as there are fights, deaths, hijinks, and maybe a few pairings in the process. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Adventure time is owned by Pen Ward, and the only thing I own is my OC. **

Maja

"I'm sorry- egh- Maja, they got away- ugh- with your Hambo." Maja's Crabbit familiar spoke, in major pain on the floor. The woman had just finished watching the Vampire Queen and the Candy pink princess leave through her illusion lake.

Maja the sky witch looked rather pleased with herself. Sure, she lost some spice for her spells, but she had gotten something much bigger in return.

"I know, I let them!" She said, in her somewhat demonic voice.

"Wh-What?" Crabbit said.

"I traded Hambo, Ding-dong! For it, that dumb princess gave me this!" She took out a shirt she had kept in her robe. It was black, with rocker detailing on it. "Bing!" she blurted out, bringing it close to her face. She took a good, long smell of the clothing, enjoying the smells of sentimental value, along with various other smells mixed in.

"Oh, oh yes! Sentimental freshness! Oh, the value of Hambo is nothing!' rips a sleeve of the shirt and throws it in the pot' compared to THIS!" She yelled, just as a burst of magic came out of the pot. The half-crow, half-rabbit creature looked at her in terror. Obviously, he thought it was time to end his partnership with Maja.

"Listen, Maja. I don't want to be your familiar anymore. I want to be, a dancer."

"Okay, that's cool." Maja said, seeming quite okay about it. "Let's see you dance to THIS!" Just as she finished, she fired a bolt of lightning at the creature. He quickly got up and ran for his life.

"Hey! Where are you going, Crabbit?" She teased, firing more lightning at the poor guy. "C'mon Crabbit! Dance!"

More and more lightning was fired at him. The more he was hit, the faster he tried to run.

"I got BIG PLANS, Crabbit, BIG PLANS! THIS IS MY VICTORY LAP!" She yelled, laughing maniacally. She continued to chase the Crabbit, but did not notice what was going on back where the pot was.

The cauldron was shaking, occasionally letting out a tiny bit of fire or two. After what felt like hours, screaming could be heard from inside the pot. Then, in an instant, a giant burst of magic was let out, and a person flew out of it, landing on the ground hard and filling the room with smoke. Soon the smoke cleared, and the person was lying on the floor, unconscious.

The boy looked to be about 15, wearing a reversible hoodie(white on the inside, black on the outside), with a plain white tee shirt. He also wore baggy blue jeans, with black and white converses. He carried a one-strap backpack, and in his hands, he had a pool cue and an orb. Who is he, you ask? His name is Ken Richards.

After a minute, he woke up hard to the sounds of screaming, putting his hand on his head. 'Man, my head is killing me.' He thought to himself. He was in some pain, seeing as though he landed hard enough to break some bones. Luckily, the most he got was a broken ankle. He stood up as careful as he could, doing his best not to put too much pressure on it, and checked his surroundings. He was in some kind of kitchen, considering the smell of smoke still lingering.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember is- UGH! Why can't I remember?" he said to himself. He looked at the shelves, hoping to find an answer, but the best he could find was a shirt. He admired the color and design, but put it back in its place, making sure he leaves no trail of him. He heard the sounds of screaming come closer, and Ken instinctively hid behind the door. He looked through a crack in the wall, hoping to see who h was up against. He saw a pure black figure, with some sort of beak and rabbit ears, fall to the floor, whereas a woman wearing a cape came up to it.

"Please, Maja, no more!" It pleaded. Ken's heart jumped a little, stunned that it could speak.

"Why should I, Crabbit? Beating the crud out of you is so much more fun than taking that shirt from those two goodie-goodies!" The woman named Maja yelled, giving a kick to the stomach to Crabbit. He immediately took his attention away from them, over to the shirt, still lying there.

'If she stole that shirt' Ken thought.' Then maybe I can return it to them! Hopefully they couldn't have been that far or her to take it.' Ken then nodded to himself, ready to put his plan into action.

He checked to see if she was occupied. Sadly, she was still kicking Crabbit painfully. 'Poor guy, I pray Crabbit will be safe.' Ken thought. He then sneaked over to the shirt, being as quiet as he could. He was sweating from the suspension of the situation, still being as quiet and slow as he can manage. Unfortunately, like every quiet situation, the floor creaked a little, making a sound loud enough for the world to hear.

"Huh? What's that?" Maja said, looking over at the cauldron. Ken tried to make a break for it, but his broken ankle slowed him, making him fall to the floor in pain. Maja saw him, and she came right over to Ken in un-human speed. He didn't notice it, however. When he looked up, he screamed a little in surprise, and slide kicked her to the floor. She was caught off guard by this, and landed face first onto the floor. Ken then rushed over to the shirt, and threw it in his bag. Soon, a shot was fired at Ken, creating a hole in the wall next to him.

"Woah! How did you do that?" He asked, turning over to her.

"By Magic, you Weinnus!" She said, floating up in the air. 'She can fly, too!?' He thought, dodging another blast at him. He took out his staff, and made a successful blow to the stomach at Maja. Still off guard, he hit her hard in the head, knocking her unconscious.

With little time to spare, Ken rushed over to Crabbit to help him up. Unfortunately, he was unconscious too, so he held him up, and ran over to the hole in the wall. Thanking God, he prepared to jump down into the lake below. But before he did, Maja woke up, and threw a blast of magic at him. He was caught off guard by it, and stumbled right out the hole.

They fell for what felt like decades, until thankfully they hit the water below. They sank right though the illusion, and flew right out of the lake, and into a tree.

"Ow, OW! My arm!" He yelled, clutching his right arm in pain. He was hanging on a branch by his backpack, but unfortunately ripped, sending him right onto Crabbit. He woke up quicker than Ken, and was relieved to see that they were out of Maja's House. He looked over at Ken, who was still holding his broken right arm.

"Hey, buddy, are you okay?" Crabbit asked.

"I don't know, you took a bigger beating than me."

"You need help?"

"Yes please."

Crabbit stood up, and picked Ken up with him. He examined Kens arm, and saw it was truly broken.

"Oh, man. We gotta get you to a hospital." Crabbit said, holding Ken in his arms.

"I hope you know a close… one…" Ken said weakly, slipping into unconsciousness.

Crabbit was on his own now, and he had to get the boy to a hospital quick. He took Ken's bag in front of him, and put the shirt and the staff in it. After that, Crabbit ran as fast as he can over to the nearest hospital.

Meanwhile, with Maja, she had just fixed the damage done to her home by Ken, and came out of the illusion lake. She was beyond furious. Furious at the Crabbit for leaving her. Furious at the boy for taking her shirt. And furious at herself for losing to him. Sadly, she was still too weak to find their trail, which made her even madder. Then, something caught her eye. She noticed some powerful magics coming from one of the trees. She went to take a closer look, and saw an orb, with weird inscriptions written on it. At the touch, the thing glowed brightly, and realized that it could be more powerful than the shirt, AND Hambo combined. An evil and devil-like grin spread across the witch's face.

"They can take the shirt." She said

"I've got something better."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time is owned by Pen Ward, and all I own are my OCs**

I'm Sorry

Darkness. Only pure, unholy darkness is seen, with a dim light coming from its end. Outlines of a hallway could be seen, but were almost invisible if you didn't look close enough. Occasionally, mysterious eyes would show themselves, adding to the fear. Standing, alone in the darkness, was none other than Princess Bonibell Bubblegum, ruler of the candy kingdom. She was dressed in one of her favorite shirts. More specifically, the rocker tee-shirt she got from Marceline long ago. She walked through the infinite darkness, hoping to find something, or someone, that could her. After several minutes, she had reached the dim light, only to be met with the familiar sights of receipts cluttered on the floor, stolen items laid about, and paintings hanging on the walls, with a door standing right in front of her. She didn't take a step closer, but felt the beats of her heart skip several times, almost as if she wasn't breathing.

"I remember this place." She finally said, breaking the powerful silence surrounding her. She looked down and read one of the receipts, and threw it to the floor when she saw the name 'ASH' written on it.

"Then that means. Oh no." She warned herself. Then, instantly, the door opened, sending in powerful winds, and the sounds of demonic laughter. She looked in that direction and saw her suspicions were true.

'Maja' she thought, looking over at the woman in anger. She stood there, in all her stature, floating as the gusts of wind blew right into the candy princess' face.

Then, she opened part of her cape, revealing an object she did not hope to see for some time. Right there, in Maja's hand, was none other than Hambo, Marceline's teddy bear that she owned during the Mushroom war, and the one her Weinnus boyfriend sold for a dumb wand. Neither Maja nor Bubblegum said anything, only letting their actions speak for them.

What happened next, Bubblegum couldn't control. She, against her own will, started to take off the rocker tee she was wearing, doing her best not to get rid of the item. Unfortunately, she failed, and watched with her own eyes as her shirt was taken from her, and disintegrated in a blaze of fire.

Shocked, the princess looked away from the cursed witch, tears forming in her eyes. But, oddly enough, she found herself wearing the rocker tee, almost as if she never got rid of it. 'Huh?' she thought, trying to process what was happening. But Maja threw Hambo over nonetheless, filling Bubblegum with a sense of happiness. But when she looked over at the doll, it bared a great resemblance to her Vampire friend Marceline. Then, instantly, the doll itself shifted itself into a new form, one that resembled herself, and watched as it went up in flames, disintegrating in mere seconds. All the princess could do was let out tears as she watched it burned.

The princess looked up at the witch, and saw she was in entirely different attire. She had on battle armor she had never seen before, while holding a scepter, with an orb resting on its top. Maja just watched and laughed, more and more devil like each time her mouth opened. Then, out of nowhere, pure yellow eyes looked at her in all directions, scaring the princess more and more, until all she saw was darkness.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum woke up in a cold sweat, tears streaming down her eyes like rivers. She then pulled at her shirt, as if she can find protection from it, to feel safe again, and to calm her nerves. But all she could feel was the smooth lacing of her pink pajama shirt, one of many she rarely wears to sleep. She sighed in disbelief, and proceeded to put her head between her knees.

This had been the third time she had woken up from a nightmare tonight. The first night she wasn't wearing that shirt. Just thinking about the shirt made the pink haired woman feel uneasy. Sure, she had gotten Hambo back for Marceline, but at what cause? Could she have done it differently? Now, looking back, she could've just fought Maja and take it. But she was bound by her respect of legal purchase, and the only reasonable solution she had at the time was to trade it for the teddy bear.

That thought made her hit the bedframe behind her. She hated herself for doing it. But when she saw how Marceline was happy for getting it back, she lost all anger. She guessed, in a way, she won. 'As long as Marceline is happy.' She thought, looking out the balcony window and smiling a little. 'I guess I could be happy, too.'

She looked over at her clock, and groaned to see that it was only two o'clock in the morning. She laid herself under the covers, ready to try and sleep again, when something crashed right through her wall, and landed on her desk, smashing it in the process.

"WOAH!" she screamed out in surprise. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

* * *

Crabbit was running as fast as his legs could carry him, trudging occasionally when he checked Ken's unconscious body. They were miles away from Maja's lair, and was running to the closest place he knew; the Candy Kingdom. Sure, he knew he would probably get beaten like there's no tomorrow, but all he wanted to do is repay the 15 year old for saving him from the evil witch. So he marked it as a bridge he could cross when he gets there. He stopped to catch his breath, and did one more look over at Ken.

He wasn't doing so well. His nose was bleeding badly, some of his cuts were getting worse, and his broken arm was getting swollen. But, occasionally, he would mutter out weird stuff about someplace called 'times square', and about someone called 'Abst'.

Crabbit was starting to get worried. What if he didn't get there in time? Would Ken die?

'No.' he thought to himself. 'I have to help him! He helped me, so I do the same.'

Crabbit, now reenergized, picks up Ken, and runs to the Candy Kingdom.

_Kingdom Gates…_

After little more than half an hour, the two finally reach the walls of the Candy Kingdom. Crabbit took a minute to take in how beautiful it was. He walked closer and closer to the gate, when a voice boomed over them.

"UNKNOWN PRESENCE DETECTED! MUST DEFEND!"

Crabbit looked up, and saw one of the Gumball Guardians stand over him. The giant bent down, and picked them up, with one on each hand. He looked over at the creature and narrowed his eyes.

"STATE YOUR BUISINESS." He spoke.

"I'm here to take that boy' points at Ken' to a hospital!" He yelled, making sure he heard him clear enough.

"WHO?" he said, putting Crabbit down and pointing his free hand at Ken. "HIM?" Ho looked over at the unconscious teen in his hand, and felt a strange reaction.

Apparently, Ken had accidentally activated his staff. And when the Gumball Guardian looked over at him, the giant's eyes glowed a bright red, leaving the protector muttering insensible words, until he threw his arm back, and threw Ken in the direction of the Candy Castle. More specifically, into a certain pink haired woman's room.

* * *

Bubblegum looked out the hole in the wall, still shocked by what she just witnessed. She saw the Gumball Guardian in a daze, leaning on the Gateway wall.

"GUMBALL GUARDIAN! COME OVER HERE!" she yelled furiously. The giant protector took serious note of her anger, and quickly walked over to the hole with a strange being in his hand.

"Gumball Guardian, what is the meaning of this?" She asked, with her pointing at the destruction in her room.

"MY APOLOGIES, PRINCESS. I WAS MERELY TALKING TO THIS CRABBIT, WHEN SOMETHING MYSTERIOUS HAPPENED." He said, showing him the creature in question. Bubblegum instantly remembered the Crabbit from Maja's lair, not concerned at all of the bruises around his body.

"You got some nerve coming here, Crabbit." She said, eyes narrowed at him.

"Yeah, I… know." He said, feeling uneasy.

"So tell me." Bubblegum asked, bringing herself face to face with Crabbit. "Why shouldn't I just have you killed on the spot?"

"Look, I know I did some bad things. And yes, you do have a right to." He said, not caring at all of his safety. "But the only reason I'm here, is that I escaped Maja, and I need to get that kid to the hospital quick." He quickly pulled out his arm, and pointed at the mangled body of Ken. He weakly opened his eyes, trying his best not to spill his guts. "H-Hey there." He managed to speak, coughing up a puddle of blood in the process. "S-Sorry abo-about the window. I-I'll fix i-it lat…" but he fell into unconsciousness again, raspy breaths coming out as loud as anything. The princess took one look at Ken, then at Crabbit, then at Ken again. Then, she made her decision.

"Peppermint!" She screamed, with her aid, Peppermint Butler, coming as quick as wind, stepping over Ken.

"Yes, princess?" He asked, taking a moment to take in the surroundings.

"Have a stretcher come and take this boy down to the Candy hospital." Then, she turned to the Gumball Guardian. "Gumball Guardian. Take the Crabbit into the dungeons until I say he comes out. I gotta go make a phone call." She then walked out of the room, just as an ambulance came in to pick up Ken.

Marceline's…

Even though it was nighttime, Marceline the Vampire Queen was on those rare nights where she would sleep during the night. She was snuggled under her bed sheets, cuddling her found childhood toy, Hambo. It was the only thing Marceline would consider a best friend. It was with her through the Mushroom War, a gift from Simon Petrickov, now known as Ice King. Next to her Base Guitar, that doll was her favorite thing in the world. Until, that is, her Weinnus boyfriend, Ash, sold it to Maja for a dumb cherry blossom wand. She had been searching for her ever since.

Now, finally, after years of searching, she finally got Hambo back, all thanks to Princess Bubblegum. Marceline couldn't have been happier with the girl for getting him back for her. For hours, she kept hugging the princess, crying her eyes out with joy. Now she was back home, safe and sound, with Hambo, enjoying her first night with him.

That is, until the sounds of her phone ringing woke her up. She opened her eyes in surprise, hissing in anger. She lazily floated out of her bed, wearing her usual grey tank top and sweats, and flew down into the kitchen, where her phone rested. She took it out of the receiver, still feeling groggy.

"Hello?"

"Marceline, it's me." The voice belonged to Bonibell Bubblegum.

"Bonnie! To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" She asked in a royal tone. She may be tired, but sh would still tease the pink woman when she had the chance.

"Listen, Marcy, I need you to come over, quick."

"Yeah, see, I'm sleeping right now, so I'm going to need a reason."

"Okay, but it's only one word."

"What?"

"Maja."

The name made Marceline's eyes turn red with rage. She remembered the struggle Maja put the queen through for so long. If she was involved, Marceline would like to personally kick Maja's ass herself.

"I'll be there."

* * *

Even though it is night in the land of Ooo, in the candy hospital it's like its daytime all the time. Everywhere you look, there are candy doctors running about, tending to their sick patients. They were each carrying bottles of medicine, different varieties to different sick candy people. But, out of all the commotion, Marceline quickly flew in, speeding right through the doors into the vast hallways. She didn't bother with the receptionist; she was supposed to be finding out where PB was.

'Okay, let's see. Which way to the E.R.?' she thought to herself. Finding the direction, she flew as fast as possible, filled with a rage that Maja's back.

She quickly opened the doors into the Emergency room, swiftly spotting the pink princess, wearing her clear white lab coat, while a set of Glasses rested on her head. Behind her, several doctors rushed from all directions, working on whatever is on the table.

"Oh, good, Marcy, you made it." She said first, breaking the supposed silence between them.

"Yeah, hey Bonni. What's goin on back there?" She pointed over to the table, with Bonibell realizing the vampire doesn't know yet.

"Oh, yeah. Well, here's the situation.

"About an hour ago, Maja's Crabbit familiar showed up unexpectedly. And by that, I mean someone crashed and trashed my room. I checked it out, and saw that the person who made that hole was some teen boy. Apparently, the Crabbit says that the boy rescued him from Maja, and helped him escape."

"You seriously believe that story?" Marceline asked, anger growing each second.

"I didn't want to, but the boy was completely beaten down! On the verge of DYING! I couldn't do that to him. So I did the only reasonable solution. I locked up the Crabbit, and sent the boy here to get fixed up. And right now, we have are hands full."

"What do you mean by that?" The queen asked, with her and Bubblegum walking over to the table.

"The boy has several broken ribs, a broken arm that's infected, a broken ankle, and severe blows to the body. Right now, I'm surprised he's still alive." Marceline looked over at the kids face, and suddenly felt a strange déjà vu sense from her brain.

The two moved away from the operation, doing their best NOT to spill their lunch, and sat at one of the waiting tables.

"Hopefully, he should be fine by morning. Then we can check if the story is true." Bubblegum said, placing her hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "If you want, you can go talk to the Crabbit down in the dungeons."

"Nah." The vampire said, floating over to the doors. "Just call me when he wakes up, then I got some questions for him." He pushed open the doors, and flew out to think to herself.

'Where have I seen that face?' Marceline thought to herself while she flew over the grasslands. 'I swear I can remember seeing it before, a long time ago. But-AGH!' she stopped in her tracks, hands on her head, trying to calm the headache she caused from remembering. After it passed, the queen took it as something that would pass, and continued to fly back to her home, to write some new songs, and to hang with Hambo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I got another chapter for The Assassin done, now I'm gonna put a new Adventure Time chapter! I feel pretty proud of myself on this one, since this chapter totaled up to 4,000 words! Aight, lets get this started!**

**Note: Adventure Time, along with its characters(except Ken) Belong to Pen Ward and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

The return of Hot Daniel

Ken woke up in a cold sweat. He fidgeted with the blankets before getting a glimpse of where he was. He saw he was in a room. But it wasn't just any room. It was his room, or what was left of it. The entire place was nothing but ashes, torn up walls and floors, and small pools of blood. The only thing still left intact was his desk, and what was on it was all too weird. The first one was the shirt he snagged from Maja when he saved Crabbit, tattered and worn out. The next one was his staff, covered in a mixture of dust and smog, creating a smell of death around the room. The third item… was a golden hand, but it was covered in so much blood he couldn't describe any more. The final item was a toy truck.

"A… truck. Bit anti-climactic, come to think of it. "He walks over to the small truck. When he looks through one of the windows, he sees a little blue block with arms pretending to drive it. Then, the truck spontaneously combusts, turning into nothing but ash in his hand. The room then started to morph around him, and he was soon covered by darkness.

* * *

(Ken's P.O.V.)

I screamed as loud as I could when I opened my eyes. I was breathing hard, holding my chest as my heart skipped a few times. That was one of the weirdest nightmares I ever had, and I haven't slept three days straight. What could it mean? Was something going to happen? Was I going to die?

Considering the massive pain I'm in, I'm not far from it. I pulled the covers from on top of me, and was repulsed at the sight. All over my chest, I see cuts and bandage spots scattered along my body, with a long scar running straight through my chest. I was so repulsed by what I saw, that I threw up on the floor. Which was weird, considering I haven't eaten for two days now.

Looking down at the mess I made, I noticed something hidden in all that puke. Grabbing it with my hand (which was REALY gross), I wiped off some of the vomit and finally made out that it was a shirt sleeve.

"When did I eat a shirt sleeve?" I asked myself. Though something about the piece of clothing looked familiar…

Wait, the shirt! I still got to find the people Maja took it from! That means I got to get out of here! Which raised another question; where am I? Looking around, I saw I was in a small room; one window showing the night darkness. The room was littered with various papers, with complicated math and science shit I didn't care about written on them. Next to my bed, there was a table with my now neatly folded clothes sitting on its top. There was also a heart monitor to the left of my bed, silently checking my heart rate. This, if I might add, was going pretty fast.

Being as careful as I could, I took off the wires connecting me to the machine, turned off the heart monitor, and put on my clothes. After doing so, I heard my stomach growl like it was an animal. I was ready to take a bite out of the blankets myself, until I noticed a can of soda sitting on a chair. Man, why did I not notice that? I walked over to the drink (thankfully, my ankle had healed), and drank as much as I could out of it. Thank god it was full, I needed something to-

"Who's drinking my soda?!" The voice I heard made me choke a little on the soda.

"Uh-oh." I said. I gotta hide, and quick. I ran over to the door, opened it in one swift motion, and ran right out of there!

…but then I run into someone and fall on top of him. He was just as surprised as me, and we both had our eyes closed the entire time. When I opened them, I realized the person I fell on top of… was a girl. Her face was completely pink, as well as her hair, telling from the strands on her forehead. Her eyes were still tightly closed, which I was thankful for, because I felt myself blushing up a storm over it. Then, she opened her eyes, and she started to blush, too. I didn't know whether or not we were having a moment, but it was getting too much.

I quickly got off of her, the both of us getting our personal space back, and we stopped blushing. Oh, man, I gotta say something!

"Uh… hi there." I said. Smooth move, big guy.

"H-Hi." She finally said, standing up and regaining her posture. She was wearing a white lab coat, with a pink dress underneath it. Actually, now that I heard her, she sounded pretty familiar.

"Wait, have I heard you somewhere before?" I ask her, standing up myself. I know it was familiar. I also remember seeing her somewhere, too.

"I guess you really bonked your head last night. You don't remember crashing into my room?"

Suddenly, the memories of the day before rush right back to me. Saying hi to her, and telling her I'll fix the broken wall. Maybe I did smash my head too hard. But, then again, I was close to death, so I guess nice would be something to do before that happened.

"Heh, now I remember." I said sheepishly. "So, do you want me to? Or…"

"Oh, no. It's okay. I got people who can do it quick. Perk of being a princess, you know?"

"Not really." I said. But I guess being a princess- wait, princess?

"Hold on, what's your name?"

"Princess Bubblegum, why?" She said. Okay, calm down. Maybe there's a logical explanation.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"The Candy Kingdom. Don't you know this?" She says. My breath got faster and my stomach growled louder at the word candy. No! Can't think about that! What if I'm hallucinating and- wait! That's it!

"Hey, Princess, could you punch me in the face?" I ask, exposing my face a little.

"Wait, what?" She says.

"Just, you know, punch me. I want to make sure I'm not dreaming or hallucinating. C'mon, right here." I tell her, pointing right at my cheek.

She took no time to hesitate, and punched me straight across the face so hard, I held the wall to make sure I don't fall. OW! That was painful! Oh, man, I hope I don't have a bruise now or something. But, if the punch was real, then that means I'm not dreaming. And if I'm not dreaming, then that means…

"Holy Shit." I whispered to myself.

"What?" She asks, not hearing what I said. I don't know if what I did next was involuntary or not, but I quickly grabbed the princess, and hugged her tightly. I was crying, my tears coming down onto her lab coat as I just broke down right in front of her. I don't know why I did it, but it just felt right, you know? She was caught off by what I did, and I could feel her trying to find something to say or do. After what felt like an eternity of crying, I stop and let go of her, sitting on the floor with my hands on my head. I saw she was still trying to comprehend what just happened, so I was first to break the silence.

"Sorry about that. It's just; I think I'm going crazy. Must be from not eating or sleeping for so long." I tell her. She looked down at me, giving me a sweet, sincere smile. It was like she was a mother when she looked at me like that, and it reassured me just a little.

"It's alright. It's happened to me before." She says sweetly. I didn't know if she was telling the truth or not, but it was enough to calm me down and get me back on my feet.

"So… you got anything to eat?" I ask, changing the subject. She giggled at that, and directed me to the kitchen, which was littered with various boxes of sugar, chocolate, and vegetables. She opened one of the cabinets above her to get bread, while I rummaged around through the fridge for some condiments. Finally, after some doing, I got out some peanut butter (my favorite!), and made a quick sandwich.

For a while, the princess talked to me about the candy kingdom, the people who lived there (which I still can't believe are candy), and then she went off topic, going on about some science crap I could hardly understand. I decided to change the subject, since I was about to fall asleep again.

"Listen, I need your help." I tell her. She suddenly stops with her science lecture.

"What is it?" She asks me, obviously angry at me for stopping her.

"Well, there's this-"

"PRINCESS!"

I was cut off by the sound of someone running towards us. Then, out of nowhere, the doors opened, revealing a little blue square guy. On the side of his body were speaker holes, with the letters BMO in big black letters.

"Ohmygod! Cute little computer guy!" I yell, running over and hugging the little thing. He tried all he could to pull away from me. Then I let him go, and he runs to the pink princess.

"Princess, is Hot Daniel okay?" He asks, little virtual tears coming down his screen. Hot Daniel?

"Don't worry, BMO. I fixed him up all good. Wanna see?" She asks him. Alright, whoever this Daniel is, I wanna see who.

"Then come on! Let's go!" I say, running through the doors. Then… I come back through.

"Uh… where's that?"

* * *

Me and the Princess walked over to the garage, with BMO on my shoulder. The whole trip, he kept hitting me, saying I was some kind of 'reptilian replicate'. Bubblegum explained that she was replaced by some human lizard guy for like a week, probably doing evil stuff or something. And that she was hiding in the sewers. I guess that's why she smells like rotting garbage. Then BMO started asking questions about weird stuff.

"So, where do you live?"

"Around." I tell him.

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"Because I think I'm going crazy." I tell him.

"That answer does not make sense." He tells me.

"Then everything I say is a lie." I say to him. He thinks about it for a minute, then his screen starts to fuzz up, he sparks and falls into my arms, his screen black. I smile.

"Did you paradox him?" Princess asks me.

"Yeah, but he'll reset in an hour. I just didn't want to answer his questions anymore." I tell her.

She looked at me a little, making me guilty. But she's a princess! She's gotta understand.

We walk over to the door to the garage, and she inputted the code. The lock turned, just when BMO, sadly, powered back on. He was ready to start yelling at me for shutting him down, when he saw the door to the garage open. He jumped off my arm, running through. I opened the door, revealing…

…a truck. That was it, a truck. It was turned into a convertible, with spoilers on the back and headlights. The trunk was outfitted with a stove, flowers and a table for two. The doors had flames painted on them. Well, if you call dark gray and white flames countable.

"Hey, why are the flames grey?" I ask her. She stops whatever she's doing to the engine, and goes to check the flames.

"Hey, I did have them red. BMO wanted Hot Daniel to have cool dude flames. But what made the flames grey?" She says. Suddenly, laughter is heard in the room. And out of nowhere, some black haired lady just appears out of thin air! I jump back a little in surprise, falling backwards into a pile of car parts. The lady sees me fall, and floats over to pick me up.

"Thanks. What's your name?" I ask her.

"Marceline." She says. Marceline, that's a nice name. But, for somewhere in my gut, I feel like I know that name from somewhere. Eh, another problem for another day.

"Names Ken." I tell her. She gives the same Déjà vu look too. I guess she heard the name before too.

"Marceline, did you suck the red out of the flames?" Bubblegum asks. I guess these two have met each other at some point before I came into the picture. But why would she ask Marceline if she sucked red?

"Maybe. Maybe not, Bonnie. I got hungry waiting around."

"Wait, you can suck red?" I ask her.

"Well, yeah, vampires can do that." She says with a bored look on her face. VAMPIRE!?

"Alright then. Is the thing good to drive?" I ask, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, if I can get the dumb engine to work"

"Got a wrench?" I ask her. She hands me one, and I walk over to inspect the piece.

"Huh, the engine blocks in shitty condition, but still useable. Cylinder head is fine. But it looks like we need some fuel."

"Alright. Give me a minute." Bonnie says, walking out for a minute. She walks back in, holding a large tub of what appears to be gas. From the smell of it, it is. She walks over to the truck with a funnel, and pours the gas into the tank. Taking the keys from the counter, I climb into the driver's seat, with BMO sitting in the passenger side. Praying silently, I put the key in the ignition, and turned it. The engine pushed for a few seconds, and thankfully, the engine turned on, roaring loudly.

"Yes!" The four of us said together. I hit the gas pedal, and heard the engine roar louder. I then turned the shift, accidentally putting it in drive. Me and BMO screamed as the truck sped through the garage door, creating a huge hole in the wall.

"Sorry! Don't know how to drive!" I yelled just as we sped out the castle and what I assumed to be the grasslands.

* * *

"So, what now?" I ask BMO while we speed through the plains. BMO thought about it for a minute before he screamed out.

"GO RIGHT!" His voice scared me a bit, but I turned right anyway. He then blurted out which way to go, from left to right, to even doing awesome flips on some hills. Then, after a few minutes, he yelled out.

"STOOOOOOOOOP!" I was startled by the yelling again, and I slammed the brakes hard. Dust filled my eyes as the truck came into a complete stop, coughing loudly to get the dirt out of my throat. Great, now my mouth tastes like grass.

When all the dust cleared, I checked to find out where exactly we stopped at. From the looks of it, we were at some kind of giant tree. Or I guess a giant tree house, telling from the windows and chimneys. I saw BMO run through the door, yelling out to whoever was in there, leaving me in the truck alone. The, because of my short attention span, I got bored, so I turned on the radio, hoping to find something to listen to. After a few tries, I was able to get onto some talk show.

"Welcome back to Starchy's grave talk! The show where I talk about the weird stuff that happens around Ooo!"

"Great, paranoia." I say to myself.

"Today, I have the Banana Guard General with me to talk about something weird he says he saw. General?"

"Thanks, Starchy. Uh, I think it happened like a week ago. I was doing my usual biz, when I saw the princess walk into some room no one goes into. So I look inside from a crack in the door, and there it was! A Human!" The General says on the radio.

"A human you say? But I thoughts Finn was the only human."

"Apparently not!"

"Thanks General, so there you have it! Remember, if you see this other Human, be sure to bring it to ol' Starchy! We'll be back in a few!" Starchy ends in the radio, and I shut it off. Now I'm getting spooked out. Does that mean I'm one of two only human beings? But what happened to the others?

Now, out of nowhere, I hear someone breathing heavily. Soon, a body starts floating up, the breathing louder. Then, when I got a better look, I saw some weird, purple thing looking at me like I have something stuck to me. The thing reached out to touch me, which I slapped out of the way.

"Oh. My. GLOB! You're that other human I heard about on the radio!" It says, getting closer to me.

"Uh… y-yeah, I guess." I tell her nervously. Too close for comfort.

"Man, your WAY hotter than Finn! No wonder the princess hogged you all to herself!" It says. Okay, I guess it's a girl. Huh, can't find any girl description on her.

"Uh… getting kind of close right now." I say to her, even though she didn't listen to what I said. She then grabs my arms and starts to fly away, with ME latched on to her.

"You're comin' with me." She says, pulling me out of the truck. I reacted fast, pulling away from her and running into the tree house, slamming the door hard in her face. Looking around the room I'm in, I see… a shitload of gold and gems, along with a ladder to another floor. Before I walk up the ladder, I pocket a whole bunch of gold and put it in a sack I find in the pile.

When I reach the second floor, I was surprised to see how nice the place looked. Nice furniture, a cool display for weapons, and a nuke! Who would keep a nuke! When I cross the hall, I see BMO sitting on the wooden couch, doing what I presumed to be drinking hot cocoa. I walk over to see what he's doing.

"Hey, little guy. What are you doing?" I ask.

"Drinking hot chocolate. I do that when I'm sad." He says, diming his screen a bit.

"But why are you sad?" I ask again.

"My homeboys Finn and Jake aren't here. I wanted to tell them Hot Daniel was fixed." He said, letting out a virtual tear.

"Well, we can wait, Cuz I'm not going back outside. Some weird purple thing attacked me and tried to kidnap me."

"Oh, that's Lumpy Space Princess. She always stalks boys." He said. Great, she's a Princess. Now I'm in trouble.

Then, speak of the devil, she crashes through the window! She screams and floats toward me, trying to take me away, again. But before she can, I grab BMO and the gold, and run through the house, literally breaking down the front door.

Jumping into the truck, I turn the ignition and drive away quickly. After a good mile, I slow it down a bit, glad to see we got away from her.

"So, why does she want me so bad?" I ask BMO, considering he knows her better.

"She wants you to be her boyfriend."

"Boy friend?! I don't even know her! Quick, lets head back to the Candy Kingdom, Bubblegum could probably help us."

"Okay, turn right and keep straight." BMO said. I turn right, and see the Candy Kingdom come closer to us. Finally, now I can…

"BE MINE!" Lumpy Space Princess literally JUMPS onto the windshield, scaring me and BMO. I let go of the wheel to stop her from grabbing me, when we started spinning out of control! I could hardly see with all the spinning, but I could tell we were at the Candy Kingdom. Letting go of the weird girl, I grab BMO and the gold, and jump out of the truck. I let go of the gold, and help the little robot close, breaking his fall, and almost breaking my neck! Lucky I did this before, or it would've ended badly.

I look at where the truck is, and I see Lumpy Space Princess knocked out on a bench she got thrown on. Thanking God, I out the robot in the truck, and we drive towards the castle.

* * *

(General P.O.V.)

Ever since the radio show Starchy did, all the citizens in the kingdom were trying to barge down the castle doors, hoping to see the second real human in Ooo. Even Finn and Jake wanted to find out, especially Finn, since every 'Human' he met was either a fish or beyond old. Princess Bubblegum, along with Marceline, had barricaded every door the citizens knew, and every window they could find. For weapons, the Vampire had an old tazer gun from before the war, and the princess had a metal bat.

They were waiting in the lobby, ready for when they break through so Marceline can break candy(after Bubblegum tries to talk to them). But when an inside door to the lobby opened, Marceline was centimeters close to pulling the trigger, until she found out it was Ken and BMO who had run in. She quickly pocketed her weapon, and Bubblegum did the same.

"Ken, how did you guys get in?" Marceline asked.

"Hole in the garage." BMO says.

"Guys, you gotta help me. Lumpy Space Princess is trying to make me her boyfriend! She even tried kidnapping me!" Ken yelled.

"Well we have a whole bunch of citizens who wanna see if you are human!" Bubblegum yelled as well.

"MINE!" LSP yelled as she broke through the door to the lobby, bringing in angry candy citizens, too. Soon it became brutal; Ken was keeping LSP from kidnapping him, Princess Bubble gum was trying to calm her citizens, and Finn and Jake were trying to stop both situations, with BMO and Marceline watching from a distance. Fed up with all of it, Marceline set BMO on a support beam, flew down to the mob, and turned into her giant bat form, picking up the Princess and Ken.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled out, and everyone shut their mouths.

"Good. Now, to answer your questions; yes, he's a human. LSP, no, you can't date him. And for future reference, he is staying at my house. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads, including Ken and Bubblegum. Ken then gained an idea and screamed out for everyone to hear.

"By the way, Hot Daniel is FIXED!" He then heard Finn and Jake scream out in happiness, and BMO jumped down into Ken's arms. Then, everyone had a party!

Just kidding! The citizens soon left due to the fact that they were terrified of Marceline. Finn and Jake greeted Ken, and told him he was welcome to visit their house anytime. But Ken never told them about the damage he did to the house, and they took BMO home with them. The princess gave him his bag and staff, and a phone whenever he wanted to call. But, before he left, he wanted to do one more thing.

Down in the dungeon, Crabbit was sleeping in his stiff wooden bed, doing his best to try to sleep. But the thought of what Maja will do to him, and what happened to Ken. He was actually about to fall asleep, until he sat up at the sound of clinking. He turned towards the source, and found Ken standing there with a pouch of coins in his hands, with the gate open.

"Kid! You're okay!" Crabbit said happily. He ran over to Ken, before the teen stopped him.

"I talked to bubblegum, and she agreed to let you go." Ken said, handing Crabbit a phone and the sack of coins.

"This should get you somewhere to stay at one of the hotels, and the phone is for when you need to call me. Have fun." Ken said as he walked out of the dungeon, and out into the world of Ooo.

* * *

**Well, that wraps everything up in a nice little bow. Go ahead, I know, it's awesome!**

**Now Ken knows Finn and Jake, he's staying with Marceline, and now, what can he do now? You're gonna have to find out!**

**Remember, all story and no reviews make this a slow story. So review! But i'll try to update as quick as I can!**


End file.
